Hot loser
by Potopie
Summary: Naruto is confused when Sasuke tells of his feelings. I'm not good at summaries so READ and find out more SasukeXNaruto Yaoi mabe a little GaaraX? later DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is a NaruSasu fanfic and it's my first fanfic so no name calling and keep that in mind when you read it but be truthful and tell me if it sucks (but be kind) and enjoy this fanfic.

Hot Loser

Chapter 1

It was another day in the leaf village Naruto once again got beaten up by Sasuke in training and left to go sit under his favorite tree at the top of a large hill thinking about what Sasuke said "You're such a loser." Naruto hated when he called him a loser but not for the reasons everyone thought. He had other reasons for hating it one was because everyone in village thought he was a failure but the other reason was because he found he didn't want Sasuke to think of him like that. He wanted to be friends with Sasuke though he had no Idea why.

Naruto began to daydream as he heard the birds chirping and the wind blowing. The day went by and soon it was time to train again but this time he fought Kakashi he didn't feel like fighting Sasuke and being called a loser.

Naruto slowly started walking back to his apartment contemplating on his hate-hate relationship with Sasuke. He didn't see why he hated him so much but at the same time was so obsessed with him.

"Hey animals are supposed to crawl on there knees"

Naruto Turned "Who said that!"

"Sorry is the little animal hurt" A second voice said.

"I'm warning you" Naruto yelled looking around

"Is that a threat" One of the voices said calmly as three men in black jumped down from a ledge. "Animals should know better than to make threats"

_I can take three_ Naruto thought to him self but he didn't see the fourth person be hind him. They grabbed him and slammed him against the building

Sasuke was angry as he walked down the street he had looked forward to fighting Naruto but today he had fought Sakura in stead. He loved to fight Naruto he longed for the chance to get as close to him as possible but still hide the fact that he was in love . . . .

with Naruto. He was angry and no one needed to get in his way.

He just stopped thinking of it he knew Naruto would never feel the same way so he slept knowing at least he could dream and he would see him in the morning.

Everyone was to show up in the morning for training. Kakashi arrived and looked to Sasuke then to Sakura but when he looked for Naruto he was gone.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto this time!" Sakura asked in an annoying voice

"I don't know lets just start I don't have time to deal with this."

After the training was over Sasuke went to look for Naruto at his favorite tree. Sasuke often stopped to look at Naruto and see him as happy as could be but Naruto wasn't there either Sasuke began to worry. Sasuke headed to Naruto's apartment and thought about Naruto being sick and not getting out of bed in fact that sounded like him so he brightened up.

Sasuke was walking in a bad neighbor hood when he heard someone coughing in the ally ahead He turned and saw someone in an orange jacket with blonde hair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran to him "Are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm just cough cough a little tired that's all" He said short breathed

"No you're not." Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw he had cuts all over and bruises everywhere "You look like dead animal"

"I'm not an animal" Naruto yelled in teary voice

"Is that what happened?" Sasuke asked concerned

"Just go away."

"No I'm taking you home" He picked Naruto up Much to Naruto's protest and took him to his house and set him on the bed "I'll be back don't move!"

Naruto looked at him with 'like I could' face When Sasuke came back he had a pan with water and a sponge.

"Take off your shirt"

"What!?!"

"so I can clean you up"

"Oh" Naruto tried to move his arm but couldn't and let out a little gasp. Sasuke came in and helped Naruto out of his shirt. Sasuke softly soaked Naruto with the sponge and gave him some clothes to wear for the night.

The next day everyone showed up for training. Naruto showed up with a broken arm and still in pretty bad shape.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura said shocked but not concerned

"Nothing" Sasuke answered

Sakura looked surprised but said nothing else. Naruto looked away from everyone as Kakashi showed up. Training was long today because Naruto was injured but that didn't stop it at all. Sakura helped Naruto on their work.

Naruto's wounds healed in time and Sasuke wished he could go back to when he helped Naruto but he had to put up the mask that said I hate Naruto although he didn't since the first day he ever locked lips with Naruto even though it was an accident it still made him happy.

After training Sasuke went to look for Naruto at his usual favorite tree and found him looking as usual calm and in thought. He didn't want to expose himself but he had the sudden need to get closer so without thinking he went and sat right next to him.

"Hey loser."

"I'm not a loser!" He said standing up

"Then why do you always lose when we spar" He said standing up really close to Naruto's face.

Naruto threw a punch and Sasuke caught his fist twisting it around Naruto's back and shoving him against the tree.

He silently whispered in Naruto's ear "Do you give up yet"

Naruto laughed "Never!"

He spun around to try to trip him but missed and got slammed against the tree . . . . again but this time his back was to the tree. They stared into each others eyes. Sasuke's eyes were a deep brown that showed his passion for what it was. Naruto's eyes were a blue like the morning sky that hid the darkness and confusion in his soul. Naruto was still fuming and Sasuke began to be angry.

"You give up now?" Sasuke said with a grunt

"No" He said trying to move but failing and getting shoved even harder against the tree Naruto almost gave up then out of nothing Sasuke kissed him. He was so surprised He pushed Sasuke away.

". . .W. . what . ."Naruto was shocked

Sasuke's eyes widened as realized what he had done "I'm so sorry" he said in a quiet voice and without another word took off.

Naruto had no Idea what had just happened. _Did Sasuke just kiss me? Does Sasuke like me like that? Is Sasuke gay?_ He had no Idea how to answer these questions but he just hoped some of the answers were yes. So he headed home.

Sasuke was worried about what had happened he didn't want to injure his relationship with Naruto.

Me: I love cliff hangers it makes you read the next part

Evil Me: then I can gain your soul mwa ha ha

Me: dont go golum on them or they wont read the rest!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evil me: My FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!my precios

Me: Oh no Any way Review please or I wont finish it

Evil Me: HaHaHaHa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: well everybody I'm here with the second part of this fanfic I got two reviews telling me to continue with this so here it goes but I don't know what you people will do if I get depressed because I only got 2 reviews out of a whole lot of views so oh well but any way here goes with the next part.

Disclamer:

Me: I don't own Naruto

Emo me: I wish I did starts to cry

Evil me: But I do own your souls mwa ha ha ha

Hot Loser

Sasuke went back to the tree where Sasuke kissed him and he couldn't help but feel he wanted it again. He want to kiss Sasuke again and to hold him in a never ending embrace he wanted to ……..

"Na..Naruto?" A voice said from the other side of the tree Naruto quickly spun around to see Sasuke crying. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I just….. I don't know what happened" he started to cry harder and harder

"Sasuke don't worry about it" Naruto inched towards Sasuke "Don't care because……"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he grabbed him and kissed him with all the love he had never been given as a child growing up with the Kyuubi in him.

Naruto woke up with a jerk _What the fuck is with me!?! _Naruto's erotic dream seemed to wake up a little( not so little ) friend of his. He found this out soon enough "What The FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto had to shake this dream so he took a cold shower and headed to training rather early just to keep from thinking of Sasuke.

When he got to where they were meant to meet he realized he was an hour early and decided to go by the tree. He had lain down for awhile when he suddenly heard

"I told you the animal was ganna be here."

"Hey demon boy do you know who I am"of course he knew it was the bastard who beat him up but unlike last time he wasn't confident at all in fact he was getting ready to run if he didn't he would be dead this time and he knew it. Naruto jumped back but it didn't help him and just bumped into the tree behind him._ Shit!_ He thought.

The guy jumped toward him and missed as Naruto dodged his second attack but got caught in the stomach by the second guy and was on his knees as the first kicked his head. Just as the guy pulled the knife out of his pocket he began to think _Oh shit._

"Step away" a voice came from a tree branch above Naruto but the guys just laughed and asked who do you think you are All of the sudden the whole tree began to shake "NOW!!" yelled a booming voice. With out hesitating the guys took off.

"Sasuke you can come down now" Naruto yelled up at him.

Sasuke jumped down and began to slowly walk away when Naruto grabbed his hand "Where are you going?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me after….. what happened" Sasuke turned around with no emotion on his face his usual mask to hide his feelings but Naruto could see past it.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Naruto said fakely(not a real word im afraid so terribly sorry but I don't care it works) but Sasuke caught what he was getting at and said "me kicking your ass that's what" with a slight smile he turned around left.

Sasuke was so happy to know Naruto held nothing against him. It made him feel like Naruto cared about his feelings not in the way Sasuke felt about him.

Naruto was sitting against his favorite tree. Thinking of Sasuke for some reason he couldn't get the emo out of his head. But Naruto wasn't gay……. was he? He began to think of Sasuke how he enjoyed being around him and son had an image of him in his mind the way Sasuke's hair was spiked up and how his soft lips looked which soon laed to how soft his lips felt on Naruto's and how……

"I'm not gay I'm not not not not !!!"he screamed when he realized what he was thinking.

He heard someone behind the tree and quickly stood up.

"Try as hard as you want but you cant fight what you are" said a strangely familiar voice

"Gaara." He said coolly

"You are weather you like it or not I can tell"

Naruto became frustrated "how would you know"

Gaara smiled simply and said "I have gaydar" (okay hate me if you want but I love the Idea of giving him gaydar and for the ones who don't know it gay radar)

Naruto laughed " well it must not be working because Im not gay!"

"prove it"

"how?"

Gaara smiled "kiss me and I'll know"

Naruto was in amazement but he had no time to respond because in a flash Gaara had grabbed him tightly and locked lips with him. He was shocked but he didn't really care at all and pulled him even more tightly he was in heaven. Gaara gently lifted his hands to Naruto's face to hold him there. He then parted his lips and sent his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke thought for a second as he was heading home and decided to make sure Naruto got home safe so he headed back to walk with Naruto. Sasuke was feeling pretty good about what had happened but nothing could prepare him for the shock of what happened when he saw Gaara one of his enemies kissing…… no not kissing but making out with him. His heart was crushed and he couldn't breath it was as if the only light in his world had been extinguished

Me: sorry it's a big cliff hanger but deal with it I cant wait to hear reactions from you on this chappy but I think your ganna like the next one and if you don't like Gaara sorry I do like him and Orochimaru too. Ooops I just let out a hint about my next chappy.

Naruto: I called Sasuke an emo kid that's funny

Me : he is kind of emo isn't he

Sasuke: I'm an emo kid non-conforming as can be…..

Emo Sasuke fangirls : all jump on Sasuke

Me: well please review or I'm not going to continue writing cause what's the point when you don't read it


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay once again Im back to write this chapter and once again if you don't like what I write don't read it. I don't have much to say about this chapter. O let loose and read this…….and on another note I know Sakura isn't in this fic much so I'll try to put her in a little more.

Sasuke didn't show up for training today and he was usually waiting to fight Naruto but for some reason didn't today. Sakura and he were both worried about the possibilities but Naruto looked the most frantic out of the two.

"Naruto….. should we go look for him." Sakura asked meekly

"Yes I think we should he could be hurt or something and …….." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence he didn't want to think about what could happen to Sasuke if he were injured and vulnerable.

"You search the north side of the village and I'll search the south." Without another glance Naruto took of to find Sasuke.

Naruto looked just about everywhere he could think of but still had to search the forest at the edge of kanoha and he hoped he could find him. _Where are you Sasuke you cant do this to me. _He thought to himself.

Sasuke was heart broken he couldn't believe what he saw he was all confused in his mind and had no idea what to do. He didn't want to live the pain and torment of his life anymore but he couldn't give up he had one thing in his life to live for and that was to kill Itachi. The only other thing he had in his life was Naruto but that small flicker of hope had soon been smothered with……. sand.

_The only thing left in this world is to kill Itachi then I can take my own life_. He pondered on how he would kill himself mabe he could slit his wrists or hang himself from a ledge or pills would work too, but that would be after he killed his brother he could never forgive him for what he did.

Naruto had finally caught a glimpse of the raven haired Uchiha and jumped down in front of him.

"Sasuke where were you I've been looking all over for you" but Sasuke had no answer for him. "listen Sasuke I have something I need to tell yo-

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yelled as loud as his voice could go. "Just let me be" followed in a near whisper.

"Why? Were you gone when you didn't show up me and Sakura got so" he continued paying no heed to Sasuke's warning. Sasuke moved so suddenly that Naruto was caught of guard and within second Sasuke had a knife to his throat. "What are you doing Sasuke"

"Shut up I'm leaving Kanoha" He whispered into Naruto's ear "and don't come look for me"

"You cant Sasuke you …… cant leave where would you go!?!"

"I said shut up you little twit" Sasuke then let go of Naruto and began to walk of when Naruto came running to him. Sasuke grabbed him and stabbed him in the stomick "Go back to you sand man and leave me alone"

Without another word Sasuke left .

"Naruto what happened!?!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the blood

"I….. he ..just left" He gasped half in pain half in shock

"Stay here I'm going to go get Hinata and Kakashi" she rushed off to find them

About 5 minutes later she came back with Hinata close and Kakashi in front being the fastest of the three naturally.

"N-naruto are you okay?" Hinata said worried

"Naruto stay awake who did this to you" Kakashi jumped in not paying attention to the others.

"No-one" he replied a near whisper

"Don't protect anyone who was it!?!"

"S….Sas" he couldn't reply anymore his pain was unbearable

"Sasuke!?!" Sakura yelled and he confirmed with a slight nod

Naruto couldn't take the pain and passed out everything got blurry as he began to dream about Sasuke's words. '_Go back to your sand man and leave me alone' _his words were harsh and Naruto dreams were smothered with the black feather of the raven haired boys words.

"Are you ready to go now"

"yes" Sasuke replied

"and you pledge your allegiance to me my love"

"yes" Sasuke added

"Don't look so sad my love"

"Of course Orochimaru-sama"

Dramatic music plays

I did a cliffy not a big one but it works so haaa

Evil me: I command you to comment me

Emo me: please

Me: and tell me what other couples I should put together like any at all and sorry if you don't like Orochimaru but I do obviously. Hope you enjoyed it even if it was short.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: sexual content ahead!!!!

Its me back again because you requested. I just want to say how happy I am that yall enjoy my work. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but yall make me feel good about my story……..Enough of that mush now back to the story. I have nothing better to do than to write so I guess you should hope I get bored more often and sorry for not adding soon enough but I have another fic I'm working on and stuff so be kind. To me about this now READ!!!

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed with Gaara standing over him. He flinched a little as he sat up still having pain in his stomach. He looked around and saw no-one else in the room but decided to play it safe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shakily

"Don't worry I told them about us it's the only reason they let me in." Gaara said stroking Naruto's cheek.

"U…us what do you mean us?" Naruto asked raising his voice a little.

"What? But I thought you and I were together" Gaara said confused

"NO!! never!! How could you think that?"

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that Uchiha bastard!!" Gaara had to try to keep from slapping Naruto seeing as how he was in a hospital bed and all. "You mean to say you felt nothing when you kissed me. Nothing at all"

"Sorry I….I still love him." Naruto responded in a near whisper "I did feel something Gaara…..but I cant betray him."

Gaara had lost all of what little sanity he had left and leaped onto Naruto "How can you say that he left you for Orochimaru don't you see that. He doesn't love you!!!" He screamed choking Naruto. Gaara would have killed him but for Neji and Shikamaru suddenly walking in and prying the blonde from his grasp.

"Gaara get control of yourself!!" Shikamaru yelled holding him back.

Neji went to Naruto and asked what was going on but he couldn't speak his throat was too crushed. For someone so small Gaara was amazingly strong. After the commotion had died down Naruto was left alone to think and rest. He wondered about what Gaara had said. Did Gaara really care about him that much? If yes then Why? He had no answers for these questions but needed to find some soon.

-Meanwhile-

"Sasuke you look very nice in these clothes" Orochimaru said in a deep seducing voice. As he slowly entered the room. But to his surprisement the dark haired boy said nothing in return. "Still thinking of that blonde haired twit I see" he said darkly

"No I was only thinking of how best to serve you my lord" Sasuke replied in a monotonous voice.

"Right now you can start by coming to me." Orochimaru stated simply "I need someone to keep me from growing too bored and lonely"

Without another word Sasuke went to sit by Orochimaru who was now on his oversized bed. In an instant Orochimaru had wrapped his arm around him and began to kiss his neck. Sasuke let out a small gasp as Orochimaru began to suck on his neck. Sasuke turned around to look at him. Sasuke was totally caught in the moment as Orochimaru laid him on the bed placing kisses and nibbles on his neck. He ripped off Sasuke's Shirt and began to slowly place kisses an nibbles along his neck. He slid his hand down lower and lower until he placed a hand firmly around his cock. Sasuke gasped and moaned as Orochimaru slid his hand up and down. Orochimaru's kisses went lower and lower until he was inches from Sasuke's large member. Without any warning he put his mouth around him.

"Ah..Orochimaru." Sasuke moaned and gasped His name. Sasuke clutched Orochimaru's long silky hair moving him up and down. When Orochimaru felt Sasuke was ready he stopped and flipped Sasuke over.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked in his ear.

"..Oh……God yes" Sasuke gasped. He let out a loud cry as Orochimaru's large member entered him. Orochimaru thrusted in again and again harder and faster each time and soon Sasuke was screaming his name in pleasure as they both climaxed and collapsed on the bed.

"Sasuke you can never leave me."

"Never….my lord"

Naruto was getting better faster thanks to the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He couldn't help feeling that something was missing from his life something valuable and warm. He realized it was Sasuke that was missing from his life and he couldn't help but be scared that he would never come back. He was about to go talk to Kakashi when he heard a voice.

"N…Naruto?" it was Gaara

"What do you want?" Naruto said his voice still a little shaky from almost being choked to death

"I…I am so…so sorry" Gaara said between tears "For….for"

Naruto put a finger to Gaara's lips. "It's okay you didn't mean to hurt me"

"But I did I wanted to….to make you feel the….pain I felt" Gaara said starting to cry more. "I never meant to be so cold"

"Gaara its okay…..you were right" Naruto said quietly

"No don't say that!!"

"Why not? Its true" Naruto responded confused

"You love him you should be with him!!!"

"No I realize it now I love…..someone else"

"Who?" Gaara said tensing visibly

"You" he said moving closer to Gaara "I could be with no other than the one I love"

dramatic music plays

Crazy fangirls: No you didn't

Me: yes I did that's right I put Gaara and Naruto together

Evil me: Mwa HA HA HA caugh ha Oh Ineed to work on my evil laugh

Emo me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Me: yes

Don't worry people this is a SasukeXNaruto fic so I will just leave you with that to ponder on. But I do have a question to ask you. If you were gay out of all the couples in any Anime which would you be? Tell me please and comment this fanfic. TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm back. I'm dearly truly sorry for not updating sooner I've been down lately my cat died…….. well you don't want to listen to that story you want to read my new chapter and get your imagination on. I loved your reviews I can't believe I got so many. Also I want to say that I will not break up Sasuke and Naruto……..for good well go ahead and read the fanfic.

Naruto sat comfortably in Gaara's arms leaning against his favorite tree. The wind was blowing slightly and in all it was a perfect day. Sasuke had been gone for almost two months and Naruto had long gotten over him. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were all sitting playing cards next to Him and Gaara. Everyone in the village new of The couple bye now and life was bliss.

"What a drag this sucks" Shikamaru said lifting his head to the sky. "They have a festival coming up and you have to have a date"

"well I'm good then" Naruto said

"Me too" Gaara added glancing at him.

"I have a date too" said Sakura after him

"what ever" Ino said

"I do!"

"who the only guy you where interested in other than Sasuke is gay" She looked at Naruto "No offense of course"

"You will see Ino. I take it you don't have a date."

"Well shut up!!!"

_Itachi you're finally gone now I can end it all. This life is far too sad to go on living the only thing in the world to me is Naruto._ Sasuke looked at his brothers dead body with disgust it didn't seem to make him any happier.

"Sasuke so you finally did it love" Orochimaru's voice came

"Yes my lord" Sasuke responded not looking away from his brother's lifeless face. "I plan to end now"

"What do you mean?"

"My life" He said pulling out a dagger. He had decided to slit his own throat.

"You can't do that" Orochimaru said with a chuckle

"Why not?"

"You are bound to me forever." He smiled again "You can not leave me for long in life……..or death"

"Bullshit!!"

"Go ahead love just try" He lifted the knife to his neck. "Give the knife to me love"

"No" Sasuke's body clenched his whole body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't stand the pain it was unbearable. He fell to the ground as he heard Orochimaru laughing somewhere in the distance at his struggle. "No-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!" his head hurt bad he had to….but he was a Uchiha resistant to the end. Just thinking of refusing to do as his master……what the hell his master? Just then another wave of pain got sent through his body. Finally he handed the knife to Orochimaru. The pain stopped and he fell out of consciousness.

Orochimaru crouched down to whisper in Sasuke's ear "When you wake you will destroy Kanoha and everyone in it."

Gaara stood next to Naruto holding hands at the festival gate waiting for everyone to arrive.

"When are they ganna get here already? I want some Ramen." Naruto yelled frustrated

"They'll be here soon" Gaara said reassuring him he would get his ramen. Just then Shikamaru came running up.

"Naruto!! Gaara!!! We have some trouble they need everyone to help!!!"

"Okay ramen can wait for now" he said glancing at Gaara and running off "besides I want to get the bastard who ruined my date"

They ran to where the commotion was just as a giant ball of electricity hit the academy. The dust cleared and Naruto saw it was one person. _How could one person cause so much destruction?_ As if an answer to his question the person turned around and Naruto gazed into the eyes that haunted his dream.

"Sasuke" it was a simple word a name Naruto had called out in his sleep so many times but this….. this was real.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said staring at the blonde in front of him for a second regret slipped across his face. Then without warning he threw himself at Naruto dagger in hand. He held it above his head straddling him ready to kill Naruto.

"Sasuke…..you can't" Sasuke lower the dagger

Sasuke screamed in pain grabbing his head. He started to shake Then lifted the dagger back up "I'm so sorry Naruto I love you." He plunged the dagger into Naruto's chest then kissed his forehead.

funeral music plays

I'm so sorry for that but I couldn't think of a lot to write major writer's block here but on the upside I finally updated haha. Well this story has so many plot twists but it is awesome I already know the ending but getting there is rather hard. I have to give a shout to my fans who** review** because I feel happy when people **review** You already know where this is going.

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

I love the reviews! I have to say this is one of the best fanfics I have ever written.I haven't written very many though. I have so much fun making cliff hangers. I don't have much to say but I have to give a shout out to SoSickOfNyquil your review was what made me want to continue this fanfic Hugs SoSickOfNyquil I love all my fans but wow this comment was so awesome!!! Well enough of that. blows kisses to fans

WARNING: I have a lot of cursing in this chapter

_Sasuke screamed in pain grabbing his head. He started to shake Then lifted the dagger back up "I'm so sorry Naruto I love you." He plunged the dagger into Naruto's chest then kissed his forehead._

As the last breath slipped from Naruto's lungs his eyes looked on in surprise not believing what had just happened. Naruto's eyes closed as his life slipped away. Sasuke looked at Naruto's lifeless body. He picked himself up and stumbled dropping the dagger to the ground and falling to his knees.

"NARUTO!!" Gaara screamed as he saw Naruto on the ground. He ran to his side and held Naruto's lifeless body in his arms. He turned to Sasuke sobbing harder than before "You son of a bitch you killed him!!!"

Sasuke had no idea that he no longer was under Orochimaru's will. He could only think of Naruto laying in Gaara's arms dead. "I...I ..."

"He loved you so much and you killed him" Gaara said a near whisper still clinging to Naruto

"I...I didn't...I..." Sasuke stuttered

The medics came and gathered Naruto's body and rushed him to the hospital. Sasuke just stayed on his knees looking into nothingness.

"Bastard!!! How could you do this" Gaara said standing in front of Sasuke. Gaara left and followed the medics.

Orochimaru looked on pleased at his work. This mind control jutsu was the best forbidden jutsu yet. "Sasuke is mine now that Naruto is out of the way"

All this pain that Sasuke had gone through had turned him into a killer and Orochimaru was very pleased with this. He had no need for Sasuke to destroy the rest of Kanoha because Naruto was the strongest and without him he could easily take over the village with the rest of his loyal ninja assassins. Life had turned around for Orochimaru and things were looking up from his point of view.

Naruto lay lifeless on the hospital bed he was gone and no medic could bring back a life no matter how hard they tried. Many people came to see Naruto for the last time before his body would be burned and his ashes spread into the sea. It was a sad day in Kanoha. Everyone knew of the great Uzumaki, Naruto just like he wanted it and every one knew he was the strongest in the village. They finally respected him and that was all he wanted in life and now he had found it in death.

A cold wind blew through the room where Naruto's body was as a shadow entered the room. The shrouded figure went to Naruto's side, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I give you what life I have so that you may return to what you were" The dark voice said.

Just then a powerful wind shook the hospital building. The power was so great it was becoming stronger as life coursed into the room. The elite ninja protecting the door came in to see to see Uchiha, Sasuke the man who murdered Naruto lying on the floor dead next to the bed. They went to Naruto's body to look for any curse marks on the lifeless body but found none. Then the unbelievable happened... Naruto woke up.

"What happened my chest hurts like shit" Naruto said rubbing his chest and sitting up on the bed "I thought I was dead you must have done a good job on me"

"We... didn't do anything you...you were dead" said one of the hospital ninja as the other yelled out the door and down the hall.

Naruto looked over and found Sasuke on the floor not breathing. Naruto realized what had happened.

"Sasuke!!" he screamed rushing to the form on the floor. "Tell me you didn't ... wake up now!!!!!"

"He won't wake up Naruto" Kakashi said walking in the door "He gave his life so you could have yours back"

"he won't die!!!" Naruto said screaming back at Kakashi

"There is nothing you can do now" he said putting a hand on Naruto shoulder

"Bullshit!!! I can try" Naruto screamed even louder

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. _He found himself walking in a long hall way. He went through a door way that led to where the Kyuubi was held._

"_Listen up stupid fox your ganna give me all the chakra you got!!!" _

"_And if I don't" a menacing growl was heard through the bars_

"_I don't think there is much I can do but I will find a way to make your stupid excuse for a life even more miserable than it already is"_

"_You have courage fine then I shall give you all the power I have" and with that a red mist began to swirl around Naruto as the fox's Chakra built up. _

"WAKE UP!!!" Naruto yelled placing both hands over Sasuke's heart.

A small gasp was heard as Sasuke's eyes didn't move. Everyone in the room looked on in aw as he tried to bring the person who killed him back to life. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. "I can't stand life without you"

Orochimaru turned around at the person bowing before him. "WHAT!?! You mean he is alive"

"Yes the Uchiha boy brought him back my lord"

"This cannot happen it will not!!"

"Of course my lord we will kill him" the voice spoke again

"I leave that in your hands Gaara" Orochimaru said smirking

He would get what was coming to him. Too bad Sasuke was gone now. He was a good fuck.

Dramatic music plays

Ha didn't expect that to happen did you. Well that was my latest chapter what do you think of it. Tell me. I know it's a short chapter but I kind of put myself in a hole. I have to point out that the people Naruto love keep trying to kill him he ehe I also am ganna have a have quiz from now on to see just how good you know your Naruto.

Bonus Quiz: Question one

What is the name **and** the author of Kakashi's favorite book?

Tell me and you get a special shout out. (A/N this question is easy so you should get it)


	7. Chapter 7

Her is the next chapter I can't believe I have gone on this long as it is but I guess I have to continue until I hit a dead end that I can't back out of at all in anyway but for now I shall go on. Yay me!! Well I got bitten for corrupting this story the way I have So I might just might make it better.

Evil me: Mwaaaaa HAAAA Haaaa caugh caugh

"Naruto he is not coming back" Kakashi said trying to pull Naruto from Sasuke's dead body.

"He will live!!!" Naruto screamed voice still soar from oh lets see dieing and being choked. "I will make him come back he can not leave me!!!!"

Naruto raised his hands up one more time as power surged around them and slammed them down onto Sasuke's chest over his heart. All the power that was surging around Naruto's hands went into Sasuke's body. Naruto prayed this would work because he couldn't imagine living knowing that Sasuke gave his life for him and he wasn't there to share it with him. But despite Naruto's trying nothing happened.

"NO!!! you can't do this too me" Naruto screamed as tear ran down his face "Sasuke you mean so much too me I can't stand to be here with out you"

Kakashi looked over at the elite ninja next to him and nodded. They both pulled at Naruto and managed to somehow pull Naruto away from Sasuke. With Naruto swinging and yelling at them. The elite ninja were scared for he was the great Uzumaki Naruto but he was too screwed up to think about his moves not that he ever really did. Naruto gave up and they all walked to the door.

"N-Naru..."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard a low voice almost too low to be heard but it was unmistakable in what it said.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled crying and running to Sasuke

"Unbelievable!!!" The elite ninja said simultaneously

"W-Wha" Sasuke tried to talk but his voice was soar

"Sasuke I... can't believe you...Oh Sasuke" Naruto said between sobs

Kakashi yelled for the medic to come in and assist with his recovery. Sasuke was moved to the other wing in the hospital for medical treatment. Nobody could explain how Naruto had brought Sasuke back but the fact that he was back made all difference.

Orochimaru was sitting in a seat next to Gaara trying to make a plan that would manage to kill the Uchiha brat and his little friend Naruto.

"I have a plan my lord" Gaara said looking at a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Oh and what would that be?" Orochimaru asks

"your going to love this one"

"Naruto I thought...I...you were" Sasuke said feeling better after like a week of recovery. "What about Gaara"

"What do you mean what about him?" Naruto asked clueless

"Well you two were...I mean..."

"OH! That was to make him happy" he said blushing "I could never love anyone but you Sasuke"

"After what I did killing you...and" Sasuke looked away slightly

"Gaara tried to kill me and as you remember you have tried to kill me more than once" He said smiling his famous smile.

"That's not all... I"

"Whatever it is you don't have to worry" he said lightly kissing him on the cheek

He was about to tell Naruto about what all had happened at Orochimaru's lair but the snake himself walked out of the woods. Laughing at what Sasuke was about to tell Naruto.

"Don't pay attention to me love go on tell him" Orochimaru said laughing

"Orochimaru don't come near me!!!" Sasuke yelled

"Oh love come on tell him" Orochimaru pleaded

"No"

"Sasuke what is going on and why is he calling you that" Naruto asked scared

"didn't you know?" he asked " Sasuke is my lover"

"Orochimaru!!!!"

"S-Sasuke... I don't believe it"

"Oh but you will find out soon enough" Orochimaru said "Sasuke is really quite good at a few things"

"Shut up!!" Sasuke screamed falling to his knees and covering his ears

"He is so tight" Orochimaru continued "I can still fill his body around mine"

"Sasuke is ...he telling" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked over with tears in his eyes "Oh Gods"

"Naruto I-" he started

"Get away!!!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke to the ground "How could you?"

"Naruto please!!" Sasuke begged "I didn't..."

"Don't give me that!!!!" He screamed voice still soar "I loved you"

Naruto ran of into the woods with Sasuke still on the ground as it began to rain.

What is Gaara's plan? What does it have to do with Sakura? Will Naruto forgive Sasuke? Will Naruto's voice ever heal? Am I going crazy? I love myself for the turns. Congrats to everyone because you all got the answer to my bonus quiz right. Comment me

Bonus Question #2

What is Kakashi's nickname?

Bonus Question #3

What is Kakashi's favorite food?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the Chapter you have been nagging me about unless you read this way ahead of time. Oh hell I know it's been a long time since _my_ last post but what can you do when you have writers block. I guess I will write anyway so don't blame me if this chapter sucks. I got mad too because my crappy computer is slow and I couldn't upload this youtube video and myspace keeps glitching so I'm really really pissed at the moment I might do something bad to your favorite characters.

Naruto: What!!?

Sasuke: She wouldn't

Evil me: But I would

Warning : There will be yaoi in this chapter so shield your eyes and don't corrupt any innocence you may have

Naruto ran through the woods water trailing down his face. _'how could he do that' _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto ran into the large woods of Kanoha until he couldn't go on and he calapsed on the ground tired physically and emotionally.

"Why!!?" He yelled out to the silence that threatened to suffocate him. He expected no one to be around but there was one person who heard his screams.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked stepping out from behind a tree

Naruto looked up tears still streaming down his face. He just looked away from Gaara and said nothing.

"Is this about him?" Gaara said with a curios look on his face.

"Why did he do this I wanted my first time to be his first but..." Naruto got up and faced Gaara. "That can't happen now...it never will"

Gaara went to him and lifted his chin to look into those slue eyes that dazzled even the straightest of men. Gaara tilted his head up to kiss Naruto.

"Do you love him more than me?" Gaara said with a sad look on his face. Naruto looked away quickly. "Never the matter I will show you how much I love you"

Naruto looked up at this "What do you mean?"

"Is your apartment near here?" Gaara said looking at him with a sexy glint in his eye

"y-yes why would you...want to...know?" Ding dong Naruto finally got it but was too shocked to say anything else so he just pointed in a general direction..

"That will do for now" He responded and pulled Naruto of in the direction he pointed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"You Bastard!!!" Sasuke spit out at Orochimaru "What makes you think you can ruin my life like this"

"You gave your soul to me when I took your innocence in my bed" He chuckled

"I'll kill you!!!" Sasuke said activating his sharingan and running after Orochimaru.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gaara entered Naruto's apartment kissing and feeling his way to the bed. He finally after walking around his table place Naruto on the bed kissing him almost tenderly as he took of his shirt.

"Gaara I haven't ever gone this far with...well anyone" he managed to gasped out between moans. Gaara knew all the places to touch to send Naruto over the egde.

"Don't worry" Gaara said between kisses "I will make this easy for you"

Naruto nodded as Gaara slipped his shirt over his head and began to kiss and suck his way down Naruto's chest.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" Gaara asked

Naruto nodded. Gaara was going to have his own fun with his little naïve blonde

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dun DunDun I know what your thinking (because I'm psychic) your thinking come on but see the thing is I want to get some suggestions on some other stuff but at lest I updated yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay But please comment me and tell me what you think of this very short chapter. Love yalllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!kisses readers


End file.
